The epoxy compositions with which this invention is concerned are thermosetting systems formulated to meet various processing techniques and applications requirements. They usually include the resin and the curing agent together with extenders or reinforcements. These latter materials are virtually indispensable in many applications; and were used, the problem the art faces is in providing the resin, the curing agent and the reinforcements together in a stable system which can subsequently be transformed into desired articles by curing in, for example, a compression or transfer molding process. A simple blending technique is not suitable, especially where reinforced articles are used because the reinforcement material must be used as relatively large particles to perform well. The presently available methods for producing curable reinforced resin compositions generally involve coating or impregnating the suitable reinforcement material with the resin and its curing agent. These techniques, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages which renders them unsuitable for producing compositions from highly reacted components such as epoxy materials.